


It was the waterfall!

by Gallavich_On_The_Impala



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, M/M, Sex in the woods, Smut, but it's also filthy, i mean it is, it was supposed to be fluffy and romantic but..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_On_The_Impala/pseuds/Gallavich_On_The_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Mickey and Ian go to summer camp and the rain catches them during a hike in the woods, so they need some shelter and... well.. you know how these things end, don't you?</p>
<p>- I tagged it as underage because it's Ian&Mickey from S1 so they're definitely underage and this could disturb some of you -</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was the waterfall!

Mickey was looking forward to summer camp. He could get away from his fucked up family for a whole two weeks. It was as good as it could get.  
Ian, on the other hand, was already missing his loud legion of siblings and he was scared he wasn’t going to make new friends.

When the tall redhead got on the bus all the seats were taken, so he had to sit in the front row, next to the kids who puked.  
“Great start”, he thought. 

He looked around and his eyes met those of a boy who was occupying two seats with his legs. He wasn’t tall but he was muscular, had black hair, beautiful blue eyes and a resting “fuck you” face. Even his knuckle tattoos said “Fuck U-Up”. He was scary. Well, intimidating at least, but Ian smiled to him nevertheless and asked if he could sit next to him. The boy shrugged and made him some room.  
“I’m Ian, Ian Gallagher by the way”, said the redhead  
“Mickey Milkovich”, muttered the dark-haired. 

They didn’t speak much during the trip. Mickey fell asleep quickly and didn’t look that scary as Ian stared at him. God, he was beautiful. 

At camp, they were greeted by a few adults wearing khakis who looked like they were high on something.  
One of them was a tall, blonde girl named Jenny. All the boys started drooling over her. All the boys except Mickey and Ian.

They were assigned bunk beds together and the redhead hoped to get the other boy talking a little bit, but before they could chat Jenny stormed in again, announcing a great welcome scavenger hunt in the woods after lunch.  
She divided them in pairs and assigned them maps and the first clue.  
Mickey rolled his eyes when he was assigned to Ian, while the latter tried to conceal a smile. He couldn’t wait to hike with that boy.

After a sandwich and some water, the boys were off to the woods, trying to crack the first riddle.  
“It must be the waterfall” said Ian, sure.  
“No man, it’s the river, come on. It’s logic! It says ‘You’ll find me where the water rolls’. Water doesn’t ‘roll’ from a waterfall. It falls!” replied Mickey  
“But the river’s too close! It doesn’t make sense! The first clue usually sends you far away and the following help you making your way back! I’m telling you, it’s the waterfall!” Ian was positive.  
“Whatever man, have it your way. Let’s walk for 40 minutes and get to the waterfall where I’ll drown you when we don’t find that clue.” Scoffed Mickey. Ian wasn’t sure if he was kidding or not.

After 10 minutes of walking, Mickey was already tired and pissed at the insects when a loud thunder surprised them. Ian shuddered.  
“Now what?” Mickey rolled his eyes. His beautiful, blue eyes.  
“Nothing, I just don’t like storms” muttered Ian.  
“Oh great, I got the one who’s afraid of everything. Awesome.” Said Mickey, mostly to himself. Ian was hurt and tried to play it cool, he liked that boy and wanted him to like him back.”

When rain started dropping, the boys found a little barn in the woods and decided to take shelter there. Ian was scared shitless of getting struck by a lightning.  
“Shit, it’s locked!” yelled Ian, terrified and soaking wet.  
“Here, hold this.” scoffed Mickey, handing him the map like the redhead was useless. In about 20 seconds Mickey picked the lock and they were in.  
“It’s cold” whispered Ian, and started to take his clothes off.  
“Whoa, what the fuck are you doing?” yelled Mickey, turning around immediately. He was playing a scene. He actually wanted to turn around and help the younger boy undress. 

“Not getting pneumonia?” suggested Ian. “Come on, take your clothes off too, I mean it’s not like our dicks are gonna be different from one another.” he said. He was dying to watch Mickey undress.  
“Fine”, the dark-haired muttered.  
“I’m gonna look for some blankets” Ian said.

He only found one, so they had to share it. They sat on the floor, both wrapped in it.  
Ian broke the silence. “So.. Jenny, she’s hot.”  
“Yeah, I guess?” agreed Mickey  
“You guess? Have you seen her boobs?” laughed Ian  
“Well, I haven’t really noticed” muttered the dark-haired. His heart was pumping. His skin was touching Ian’s and he couldn’t help but want him so bad.  
They made eye contact and it was as clear as day what they were both into. Ian stopped overthinking it and kissed Mickey, pushing him on the floor, as the dark-haired realized there was no point in trying to hide it or fight it anymore.

Ian sat on him, his knees wide on the side of Mickey’s hips. Their cocks touched, as the boys were making out roughly, all tongue and teeth. They both were rocking their hips and enjoying the friction when Ian’s hand started to jerk Mickey’s shaft. The older man moaned, making Ian crazy horny. The redhead kissed and bit his way to Mickey’s cock, and he started sucking him. The dark-haired had never been sucked by another guy. His father would have killed him. “You’re so good” whispered, and the redhead grinned, playing with his tongue on the other boy’s slit, licking drops of precome.

“What do you like?” whispered Ian, still touching Mickey.  
The brunet could barely speak. “What?” he was confused.  
“Top or bottom?” asked the younger.  
“I don’t know man, I mean.. What you want, do it how you like it” he muttered.  
“I want you to like it too.” grinned the redhead.  
“Then fuck me” whispered Mickey, turning around

The rain was falling hard and loud on the windows, but Ian wasn’t afraid anymore.

He put his hands on Mickey’s ass and parted the cheeks, running his tongue up and down the perineum. The boy was shivering and his dick twitched. Ian started rimming him and fucking him with his fingers. Mickey was in ecstasy.  
The redhead tugged his cock a couple of times and then lined it up with Mickey’s ass, pushing it inside.  
The brunet couldn’t hold his moans anymore.  
“Oh god you’re so tight” whispered Ian, hugging him from behind and biting his earlobe. “You feel so good Mick” he moaned, fucking him harder and harder.  
When he hit his prostate Mickey had barely the time to warn him he was about to come, but he didn’t need to, because Ian felt it. A few seconds later he rose and put a hand on the back of Mickey's neck, he gave him a few hard thrusts and came loud and hard, inside him. 

The boys laid on the blanket, catching their breath. Mickey pulled out a miraculously dry cigarette from his shirt and took two long drags before passing it on to Ian.  
“Man, that was good.” he whispered.  
“It was”, smirked Ian.

It had stopped raining, so the boys decided to wear the necessary clothes to get back to camp. They walked around the woods just with their pants on, their shirts in hand, and they teased each other.  
“Fuck the clues”, mumbled Mickey, “And fuck the scavenger hunt.”  
“It was the waterfall, though” pointed out Ian.

Mickey rolled his eyes at him, and smiled at the idea of two more weeks of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!  
> (English is not my first language, hope it's readable!)


End file.
